Episode 13
Natsu vs Yuka "The Wave"! ( ナツvs.波動のユウカ Natsu vs. Hadō no Yūka) is the 13th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on January 11, 2010 Synopsis Gray is defeated. He is reminded of one of his trainings with Ur, in which he was in the exact same condition, and Ur’s words of encouragement are echoed into Natsu. He climbed the mountain because he didn’t know where the village was, and found no one at the top, except from Gray. Gray is visibly debilitated and faints in Natsu’s arms. He puts him over his ice and leaves in search of Lucy. Gray is reminded of the moment when Ur prohibited him from battling Deliora, and remembers also that the exact kind of attitude is what he gave Natsu before they left for the S-class request. He understands where she came from, and apologizes to Natsu for doing the same thing to him. He doesn’t feel worthy, and begins to cry, but Natsu with his fiery attitude orders him to stop crying, because they are Fairy Tail, a guild that doesn’t know the meaning of stop, just walk forward. Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy have reached the village. They are informing the village of what they found out, and they devise a plan. At first she thinks they could fight them, because they have more numbers, but in fact, less mages. The villagers are not sure of this plan, and Lucy instantly has a good idea. The chief comes, and demands to know why all the noise. Lucy informs him, but he doesn’t care, he just wants the moon destroyed. The time comes for Lucy to put her plan into work, and after boasting a little, (well, a lot) she summons Virgo, and orders her to make a pitfall. Happy thinks and eventually tells her that she is an idiot, but she is confident of her plan, even in the face of nearly everyone’s disapproval. Someone is coming, and the gate is opened. The some one is Natsu, who after sees the trap walks into it indifferently. Everyone is flabbergasted to see that, but on a positive note, he is freed from the ice. While they are asking themselves why the enemies took this long, Angelica the giant rat is seen flying into the sky, carrying the “nuke ‘em jelly”. One drop falls and is revealed to be strong acid, and the villagers panic when discover that the bucket is full of that. Sherry asks Angelica to drop the bucket, and she does. Natsu orders everyone to get in the center, and Happy flies him to the acid. He uses his Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon to blow the jelly outwards, so the center is safe, with everyone in it. Moments later, the enemies approach and the wizards are ready to fight. Gray gets up too, but Natsu wanting him to rest, punches him unconscious. Sherry and Angelica leave after the villagers, but Lucy grabs one of Angelica’s claws, and tickles her. This makes them fall, and Happy flies away to check on her. Natsu then engages Toby and Yuka in a fight, but Yuka guards himself. While he mumbles something Natsu hits again, and refers to them as Fairy Tail’s enemies. Yuka asks to fight him, and does so with his magic nullifying waves. At first Natsu seems at a disadvantage by this, but soon he sticks his bare arm inside the wave, and by propelling it with fire punches Yuka unconscious. This leaves Toby, who will fight by using his paralyzing claws. But using his wit, Natsu makes him paralyze himself, and concludes he really was an idiot.He puts Bobo’s grave into place, and leaves. Inside the ruins, a masked figure asks Lyon why he didn’t finish off Gray. He responds that he has no taste for bloodshed even though he ordered the entire village whipped out. However, he doesn’t forget to say that should Gray confront him again, he will have no mercy. Elsewhere, Lucy wakes up, to a crying Sherry. She complains that now Lyon won’t love her, and also Angelica is hurt. Lucy doesn’t seem phased by this, and the cat fight begins. Sherry creates a wood doll, and Lucy summons Taurus, who breaks the tree in one shot. However, Sherry reveals that Celestial mages are at a disadvantage before her, since she can control Spirits herself. Taurus unwillingly changes sides, and attacks Lucy. He apologizes to her, and feels ashamed, but Taurus simply cannot control himself. Sherry makes Taurus attack, while Lucy tries to make him reason. She reminds him of the day they made their contract, and his promise to protect her. This makes him gain a little more control, and Lucy, because of sheer will, makes Taurus close his Gate. This makes her more confident then ever, and she gets ready to fight using her whip. Characters that Appear Navigation Category:Episodes